dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Bulma
|manga debut = Dr. Gero's Laboratory |anime debut = "Follow Dr. Gero" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks |Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Female |Date of birth= August 18, Age 733Weekly Shōnen Jump #37, August 12, 1986 |Date of death = Age 796 |Height= 165 cm (5'5") |Weight= 49 kg (108 lbs) |Address=WST 3338926 K. |Occupation=Scientist |Allegiance=Capsule Corporation (Family Business) Dragon Team (Brief family) |Likes = Science |Dislikes = Annoying people |FamConnect = Future Dr. Brief (father) Future Panchy (mother) Future Tights (sister)Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, 2013 Future Vegeta (lover) Future Trunks (son) Future Yamcha (ex-boyfriend) |Counterparts = Bulma |Mentors = Chronoa (Time Machine Design) }} is the alternate timeline counterpart of Bulma that appeared in the special, Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks and the tail end of the Cell Games Saga. She is the mother of Future Trunks, and aside from her son, is the last surviving member of the Dragon Team in her respective timeline. She played a small and largely unseen, but very important role in the Trunks Saga through Perfect Cell Saga; creating the Time Machine that enabled Future Trunks to go back in time in the first place and warn everyone of the Androids. Appearance Future Bulma looks the same as her present counterpart but is older. In the anime, her hair is turquoise and always tied in a low ponytail. She wears various casual outfits when staying at home or creating her son's time machine. After her son kills both Future Android 18 and 17 and the arrival of Future Cell, Future Bulma's hair is cut shorter and her outfit is a white openly collared jacket with a light purple undershirt, white pants and a matching open-toed sandals. In Dragon Ball Super, Future Bulma regains her long hair but the color of her hair is blue like her present counterpart. She wears the outfit similar to the outfit she previously worn during Future Cell's arrival as her white openly collared jacket is replaced with a lab coat and her short sleeved undershirt is red with a white lines on the collar, green jeans with light green folded sleeves at the edge and brown shoes. Personality Due to the apocalyptic world that she raised her son in, she became much more serious than her mainstream counterpart, who was happy and rather easygoing. She is not as egotistical and is much kinder. She was easily the wiser of the two remaining Z-Fighters, attempting to convince Future Trunks to not attack the Android pair head-on, and instead use the time machine, because he may be a Super Saiyan now, but so was Gohan, and he failed. She also held the belief that if Goku was still alive he would have been able to stop the androids. (In Dragon Ball Super this statement was backed up by Android 17 himself after his sparring match with Goku where he himself stated he wouldn't have been able to beat Goku back then) However, following the Androids defeat, aspects of her old personality resurfaced, such as her teasing her son about having a new girlfriend when he abruptly requests that she go inside due to him sensing Future Cell nearby, Despite this, she stops upon realizing the seriousness of the situation, immidiately complying with Trunks' request, showing that the peace following the Android defeat has not dulled her ability to handle herself in dangerous situations. She always respected the memory of her lover, Vegeta, as the father of her son, and she apparently still loved him up until her death. She spoke vaguely about him to Trunks but said that despite Vegeta's cold and egotistical attitude, he was a good person deep down, strongly implying she still loved him. In Super, she still retains her serious demeanor, and tells Trunks that no matter what happens to her, he must travel into the past and enlist the aid of Goku and the others. Moments before her death by the hands of Black, she still tells him not to worry about her and go on, showcasing both her determination and willingness to die if it means saving their timeline. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Background Future Bulma's biography was exactly the same as that of her main timeline counterpart up until the Trunks Saga in August of Age 764 when she watches as Goku travels back to Earth via Instant Transmission and kills Frieza and King Cold (something Future Trunks' arrival in the main timeline alters due to her inventing the time machine for her son to travel back in time and inform the past Goku about the Android threat). Cell Saga Later, when Future Trunks returned from the past, Bulma was both astonished, and not astonished at the fact that Goku died anyway by sacrificing himself to save the planet (her exact words were "That sounds just like Goku"). She was completely astonished at how Vegeta had defended her son when he died. Later, when the Androids were on the move again, Future Trunks went to fight, and this time, she believed in him, and merely asked him to be careful. Finally, as Trunks was preparing to go back in time once again to tell his friends that he managed to beat the Androids, Future Cell, in his first form, attempts to steal his time machine. Future Bulma is last seen teasing Trunks about a new girlfriend when he abruptly requests that she go inside, but quickly goes inside when she sees how serious her son is. ''Dragon Ball Super'' "Future" Trunks Saga In the Extra Edition 1 of the manga, Future Bulma's past during the conflict between the Future Z Fighters and Androids is shown. She ends up detecting someone has gathered the Dragon Balls and races to the battlefield in her airplane with Trunks in tow, picking up Future Gohan as he was leaving to search for the Dragon Balls before Future Piccolo died. She informs them someone has gathered the Dragon Balls and they race to stop them as they need the wish for Future Gohan's plan to use them. Unfortunately, they arrive too late and find the Future Pilaf Gang have been turned into infants including Future Mai, who notices Trunks. As the Dragon Balls fall to the ground as stone instead of scattering across the Earth, she and Future Gohan realize that Future Piccolo has been killed. Seventeen years in the future, a man named Black goes on a rampage and brings humanity to the brink of extinction. He is encountered by her son, Trunks, but he fails in defeating him. Bulma suggests to Trunks that they should receive help from Goku and Vegeta in the world of the past. In the matter of six months, Bulma managed to gather enough fuel for a one-way trip to the past for the Time Machine. However, Black attacks the lab, destroys some of the fuel, and kills Bulma in front of Trunks by vaporizing her with a point blank range Ki blast to her face. Her soul was destroyed when Future Zeno erased the timeline to kill Zamasu. However, another Future Bulma is still alive in the timeline created by Whis (in the anime) or Future Trunks & Future Mai (in the manga) where Zamasu would be stopped by Future Beerus. Legacy Her creation of the time machine and sending her son to the past to give Goku the Heart Medicine and inform him of the Android conflict lead to the creation of Cell's timeline and the main timeline. Additionally thanks to the training and battles he experienced in the main timeline lead her son to gain enough power to defeat the Androids and Cell avenging the deaths of their loved ones and bringing about a new period of peace. Ironically it was her creation of the Time Machine that inadvertently lead to her murderer Goku Black coming into existence as he originated from an unaltered version of the main timeline created by Future Trunks and Cell that became Goku Black's timeline after Future Trunks' return to the main timeline lead Beerus to destroyed Zamasu preventing him from stealing Goku's body and becoming Black who inadvertently survived due to his Time Ring. However her notes placed in the Time Machine allowed her counterpart to repair Cell's Time Machine after Future Trunks' is destroyed. The repaired time machine would prove vital during the Dragon Team's conflict with the Zamases and would allow them to survive the future multivere's erasure that resulted in her soul being erased though her son and his lover Future Mai survived and her Time Machine allowed Future Zeno to relocate to the main timeline. Though she was erased, Future Bulma ultimately played a role in the defeat of the Zamases, through her invention and the Time Machine fuel she gave her life to acquire to allow her son to seek aid from the Dragon Team in the main timeline. Film Appearances ''The History of Trunks'' Bulma is seen outside the Sons' house as Future Goku dies from a heart virus, holding the six-month-old Trunks in her arms. Six months following Goku's tragic death, two killer Androids attack on the 12th of May, Age 767. While the Dragon Team were fighting the Androids, Bulma and Gohan searched for the Dragon Balls before Piccolo died. While searching, Gohan figured out by using the Dragon Radar that all seven Dragon Balls were already in one place when suddenly, Shenron was summoned. When they arrived to the area, the Dragon Balls were used but no one seemed to be there and the Dragon Balls were turned to stone meaning Piccolo had died, and Gohan then, screamed with sorrow.Dragon Ball Super Jump Victory Carnival 2016 Chapter 2 All of the Z Fighters with the exception of Future Gohan are murdered by the robotic killing machines and all of the Z Fighters are unable to be wished back as the Dragon Balls are permanently useless, due to Piccolo's death which also kills Kami, and thus a new apocalyptic age dawns on Earth. At some point, the Androids attacked and destroyed West City. Under unknown circumstances Bulma and Trunks were able to survive. They are able to evade the androids by hiding in a city that had already been destroyed. Though Gohan became a Super Saiyan due to his anger over Piccolo and Krillin's deaths, Bulma focused primarily on surviving and raising her son whom she initially discouraged from joining Gohan in fighting the Androids due to death of Vegeta and the loss of several of her friends at the hands of the Androids. However the teenage Trunks became fed up with standing by as the Androids killed innocent people, eventually joining Gohan in confronting the Androids during their attack on Super World. Unfortunately Gohan was forced to protect the inexperienced Trunks. Trunks survived thanks to Gohan giving him his last Senzu Bean, but Gohan was badly injured forcing Trunks to take the injured Gohan to Bulma who managed to save him, though Gohan lost his arm leaving him permanently handicapped. Though Bulma empathized with Gohan's struggles and was remained of Goku's selflessness, she disapproved of Trunks getting himself caught in the crossfire. However she did not stop her son from hanging out with Gohan who eventually started training him. Gohan however decided against having Trunks fighting alongside him as he trained Trunks in the hope he would one day succeed should Gohan himself perish. Gohan went to his death confident Trunks would someday avenge him and bring peace to their world. Thirteen years later, after Gohan is killed, Bulma devised a plan to defeat the Androids that are attacking their world: She would send her son back in time and solicit past Goku's help in defeating the Androids, since he never even got a chance to fight them at all in her time. It took some convincing, but Future Trunks eventually agreed, but for his own reasons (whereas Future Bulma merely wanted the satisfaction of knowing that at least one timeline was saved, Trunks intended to find a weak spot in the Androids, so that he may not be able to revive those already dead, he could at least save those still alive). Finally, four years later in Age 784, the time machine would be completed, and Trunks would make his voyage into the past. Second future timeline While Future Bulma was killed by Black, another Future Bulma still exists in an alternate timeline created when Beerus destroyed Zamasu, which was free of Zamasu's terror after Whis warned Future Beerus of Zamasu's actions preventing the same history from repeating itself again. In the manga, it is created by Future Trunks and Future Mai traveling back to prevent Future Shin's death (and ultimately Future Beerus' death) with the blessing of Present Beerus. Video Game Appearances Future Bulma appears in Future Trunks' story in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, and in the story of Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. In Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S. she appears in Future Trunks' ending along with Vegeta but it's unknown if Future Vegeta is revived. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Bulma (Future) appears as a Support Item that Recovers 70 HP and all allies ATK +25% for two turns. She also appears in Story Event "Fight Against Despair" that adapts the story of her timeline and shows what happened during Future Goku's confrontation with Future Frieza and Future King Cold. It reveals that Future Vegeta, Future Gohan, Future Piccolo, and Future Krillin were about to confront the villains using Future Vegeta's planned approach on foot to avoid detection by Scouters. As a result, Future Bulma is not present when Goku mentions how he got to Earth using Instant Transmission after teleporting there as Future Trunks surmised upon learning of the technique's existence from Goku after killing Frieza and King Cold by mistake, thus explaining why Future Trunks didn't know about it as his mother was not present and apparently assumed Goku arrived via the Ginyu Force pod. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, she is mentioned by Future Trunks and Chronoa at certain points. According to Supreme Kai of Time, Future Bulma was the first person in the history of the universe to ever construct a functional Time Machine, resulting in Supreme Kai of Time outlawing the use of Time Machines as a threat to the stability of history and the universe. Her creation of the Time Machine resulted in Future Trunks causing the first time distortion in the history of the Universe. Supreme Kai of Time tricked Bulma's son Future Trunks into becoming her personal assistant by claiming that his use of the Time Machine was a mortal sin and to work for her as a means to atone for his and his mother's sin of creating the Time Machine. However, before she constructed the Time Machine there was no law against building or using Time Machines (save for law against Time Machines enforced by members of the Galactic Patrol which is unrelated and predates the one created by the Supreme Kai of Time) thus she and Future Trunks committed no crime nor was it a mortal sin to create one as that was just a lie the Supreme Kai of Time told Future Trunks when she tricked him into becoming her assistant. It revealed that Bulma's Time Machine had a flaw in its design that caused time distortions that lead to the creation of alternate timelines which cause the Scroll of Eternity that records history to split. The Supreme Kai of Time could have erased the changes caused by Trunks and Cell's use of Bulma's Time Machine but since things did not turn out for the worse as they had in Future Bulma and her son's timeline and because the Supreme Kai of Time understood her and Trunks' reasons were noble she decided not to. After Future Trunks became her attendant and member of the Time Patrol, Chronoa informed him and his mother about the flaw in Bulma's original time machine design and taught them how to redesign the Time Machine to remove the flaw to create Time Machines that do not create alternate timelines which she sanctioned for use by members of the Time Patrol. Future Bulma assists the Supreme Kai of Time and her son's Time Patrol by supplying Toki Toki City with robots, Scouters, Battle Armor, and the redesigned Time Machines to used in Parallel Quests and timelines inaccessible via the Scroll of Eternity. It is implied that she has taken over the day-to-day running of Capsule Corporation in her timeline while Future Trunks is off with his duties as Supreme Kai of Time's assistant and as leader of the Time Patrol. Additionally Chronoa also tends order new Future Capsule Corporation products due to her interest in technology, though unbeknownst to Future Bulma this leads to the area outside Chronoa's house in the Time Nest being littered with devices she's dismantled out of curiosity and due to Chronoa's poor house keeping, it often falls the Future Trunks to clean it up as the cleaning robot he originally brought to do the job blew up after a curious Chronoa asked it too many questions. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 during the Unknown History Saga, the Distorted Time Eggs cause a natural time distortion in Age 780 which causes Xeno Trunks to defy the Supreme Kai of Time and fulfill his desire to aid Future Gohan in his battle with Future Android 17 and Future Android 18. Seeing Xeno Trunks in danger causes Future Gohan's hidden potential to surface giving him the power to destroy the Androids alongside Xeno Trunks, resulting in a new timeline where the Androids where killed in Age 780 by Xeno Trunks and Future Gohan. Though he knows it is wrong to alter history, Xeno Trunks decides to remain in this new timeline he created with his younger counterpart, Future Bulma, and Future Gohan. Future Gohan states that Future Bulma is going to be surprised to have another son. It is unclear if Chronoa ultimately chose to erase, fix, or allow this new timeline to remain as an alternate future timeline out of respect for Xeno Trunks. It is implied that the Future Gohan that acts as an Instructor may be from this timeline and during the Warrior of Hope Saga a incarnation of Future Gohan and Teen Future Trunks can be seen giving energy to the Sword of Hope wielded by Future Trunks of the altered Age 796 against Supervillain Grotesque Zamasu through the Rift in Time that Goku Black created previously using his Time Ring and Sickle of Sorrow. Since Future Gohan and Teen Future Trunks exist in the new timeline created by the alternate Time Patrol Trunks presumably this could be evidence that the timeline was allowed to remain (presumably due to Chronoa recognizing it was primarily her own fault for leaving the minor alterations in the official history that lead to Time Patrol Trunks meeting his master in Age 780 which lead to the time distortion produced by the Distorted Time Eggs responding to Time Patrol Trunks' desire to save Gohan and that the alternate Time Patrol Trunks saved his master primarily due to the natural time distortion the eggs produced). In the altered timeline of Age 796 seen in the Warrior of Hope Saga, the Future Bulma of that timeline is killed by Goku Black like in the original timeline though it is only referenced. When the original timeline is restored, Future Zeno erases the Future Multiverse (not the timeline as it is still recorded as part of the official history for that timeline) which erases Future Bulma's spirit like what happened in the proper history (though restoring history prevents Infinite Zamasu from gaining control over the Time Nest in Age 852 when he confronts the Time Patrol over their interference). The Future Bulma of Time Patrol Trunks' original timeline is still alive as Time Patrol Trunks is a different incarnation from his Dragon Ball Super counterpart. As part of the Masters Pack DLC, Whis notes that Conton City has a number of ingredients and dishes from Earth and suspects it is something arranged by Future Bulma (whom was likely informed of Chronoa's poor cooking by her son to give the Time Patrol access to much more palatable food) and notes he should really thank her for it (given the fact Whis would not dare eat anything made by Chronoa whom he is aware is a notoriously terrible cook). Voice Actors *Japanese: Hiromi Tsuru *English: **Funimation dub: Tiffany Vollmer, Monica Rial (Dragon Ball Z Kai onwards) **AB Groupe dub: Sharon Mann *Latin American Spanish dub: Rocío Garcel (DBZ, DBZ Kai and DB Super), Mónica Manjarrez (DBZ ep. 194 and The History of Trunks) *Portuguese: **European Portuguese dub: Cristina Cavalinhos **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Tânia Gaidarji (most media), Raquel Marinho (The History of Trunks - first dub) *German dub: Claudia Urbschat Mingues (DBZ), Carmen Katt (DBZ Kai & DBS) *Italian dubs: Francesca Guadagno (original dub), Emanuela Pacotto (2003 re-dub) *French dub: Céline Monsarrat *Polish dub: Agnieszka Fajlhauer (DBS) Trivia *Future Bulma's invention of the Time Machine is the second time an invention of Bulma's has unintentionally endangered both the Earth and the universe due to it violating the natural order of the universe, despite her noble intentions. The first technically speaking was the Dragon Radar which allowed the Dragon Balls to be overused and become overloaded with negative energy giving raise to Black Smoke Shenron and the Shadow Dragons in Dragon Ball GT. Fortunately, due to Future Kami's death the Dragon Balls of her timeline were rendered inert, averting their potential overuse giving rise to the Shadow Dragons in Future Bulma's timeline. **However her creation of the Time Machine and her counterpart creation of the Time Machine from Cell's timeline proved vital during the Project Zero Mortals conflict in Age 796 and saved the lives of Future Trunks, his girlfriend Future Mai, Present Vegeta, her counterpart Present Bulma, and Present Goku when Future Zeno destroyed the Future Multiverse due to the irreparable actions (as the Namekian and Super Dragon Balls were destroyed and the other gods save for Future Zeno killed by the Zamases) of the Zamases and the threat possessed by the immortal Infinite Zamasu. It also allowed Future Zeno to relocate to the main timeline where he befriended his counterpart and allowed Future Trunks and Future Mai to relocate to an alternate future timeline where Future Shin and Future Beerus' deathes were prevented allowing them to deal with the threat posed by the Zamases. **Because of its importance during said conflict, during the Warrior of Hope Saga in Xenoverse 2 Chronoa has the original Future Warrior protect Future Trunks' Time machine when Goku Black misuses the Time Ring to alter history which leads to him destroying Future Trunks and Time Machine before it can leave Age 796, as its destruction violates the official history despite the Time Machine producing time distortions due to its unknown design flaw. However when it is destroyed by Goku Black in the main timeline there is no need to correct it as that was a part of the official history and Bulma had Cell's Time Machine which she would repair using her counterpart's notes (which likely explains why Chronoa left in Cell's alterations to history) and Chronoa permits its use or destruction as long as its use doesn't contradict the official history. **Additionally despite the creation or use of time machines is normally being taboo among the gods, Future Zeno ironically had no problem traveling in one, though given he had erased his multiverse he was likely bored and didn't mind traveling to another timeline as it ultimately allowed him to meet his counterpart whom he befriended. Due to Future Zeno's exalted status among the gods, his use of Future Bulma's time machine was not a violation as he is Chronoa's superior and none of the other gods would dare question it due to his position. However the erasure of Future Bulma's soul in the erased Future multiverse could ironically count as a form of divine punishment for creating the Time Machine which unintentionally played a role in her murderer Goku Black coming into existence. *In Xenoverse, it is mentioned that she is running the day-to-day operations at Capsule Corporation, and is supplying Toki Toki City with her inventions. In Xenoverse 2, it is also implied by Whis that the Future Bulma's company provides ingredients and dishes from Earth for Conton City as well in addition to other products. It is also implied in the series that Chronoa is one of their company's big customers as she likes to order the latest technology due to her own fascination with technology. **However, she is not the only incarnation of Bulma to assist the Time Patrol as her Dragon Ball Super main timeline counterpart visits Conton City in Xenoverse 2 and constructs the Hero Colosseum using data she collected during her first visit to the city. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Females Category:Earthlings Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Film characters Category:Mothers Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Time Patrol Category:Characters who have been Erased Category:Siblings Category:Capsule Corporation workers Category:Doctors